Winx Club - Episode 414/Nickelodeon Script
Bringing Magic Back Intro/Recap Narrator: Roxy and the Winx saved the city by defeating The Wizards Of The Black Circle making the return of the Earth fairies more likely. They then celebrated with Sky, Nabu and, the Specialists by throwing a concert featuring Musa at the Frutti Music Bar. Scene: Love & Pet Musa: '''Do you think shorter would make me look older or more mysterious? '''Stella: Are you kidding. (Gasps) long, flowing hair is where its at if you ask me. Tecna: Oh really? Well thanks for the news flash Stella: Oh, that's just my opinion, but no one rocks the pixie cut as well as you do Tecna! Musa: Well, Jason likes short hair, and I'm thinking he might like me better with short hair. Stella: Jason Queen the record producer? Why so eager to impress? Bloom: Yeah, we all know he's already crazy about your music. And after all, isn't that what's most important to you? Musa (Gasps): You're right Bloom. Jason has appreciated my talent from the start. *'Roxy (thinking): '''They're fairies but they live like regular humans. I wonder if I'll be able to do that to. *'Bloom (thinking):' I know you're concerned Roxy, beleve me I understand. I felt exactly the same way. '''Bloom:' Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Trust me. Roxy: Get used to it? I mean... Bloom: It's totally natural to doubt yourself. At first it was hard for me too. This fairy stuff can be scary. So it's best to take it one day at a time. Roxy (worried): I can't help wondering what my future's going to be like. Musa: Hey Roxy, what's wrong? Come on you can talk to us. Roxy: Thanks guys. It's just that I always thought my future would be here, in Gardenia. *Flashback* Roxy: '''But now, well I know I have some special powers, and that's great. But, I also know that these powers might take me Far - far away from here, away from the only home I've ever known. *End of Flashback* '''Bloom: Roxy, Look at what you've been through. You've accomplished so much. Roxy: I know and I didn't think I'd get this far but... Bloom: No buts. This is your destiny. *Miss Faragonda calls in to check on the girls, Faragonda: Good morning girls. Congratulations. I'm so pleased with you're mission but you still have more work to do. Musa: Convincing people that fairies exist is a lot of work. Faragonda: I know it's difficult Musa but it's not impossible. You all have to stay strong and work together. It's the only way fairies will be able to return to Earth. Bloom: '''But some people already believe in us Miss Faragonda. '''Faragonda: That's excellent but you have to make everyone believe. Tecna: We still have lots to learn about our believix powers and the transformation levels. Faragonda: I'm sure you'll discover them slowly but surely and use them wisely. You may soon need them for you're future missions. As for the white circle Bloom, it would be safer to keep it here at Alfea since Ogron and his wizards might attack you again and try to seize it. And this way I can study it to better understand all its secrets. *Miss Faragonda teleportes the white circle from Gardenia to Alfea. Roxy: Waoh. Faragonda: I noticed that Roxy is there with you. It's a pleasure meeting you even though... More Coming Soon... Scene: Around Gardenia More Coming Soon... Scene: Frutti Music Bar More Coming Soon... Scene: Around Gardenia More Coming Soon... Scene: Roxy's Beach House More Coming Soon... Scene: Frutti Music Bar More Coming Soon... Scene: Unknown Area More Coming Soon... Scene: Hostage Chamber More Coming Soon... Scene: Love & Pet More Coming Soon... Ending More Coming Soon... Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Scripts